1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, a battery-powered information processing apparatus, and a control method performed by the information processing apparatus.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, age forming apparatuses that are equipped with a secondary battery (hereinafter simply “battery”) are known. Given the premium placed on reducing power consumption while operating on battery power, energy-efficient technologies that indicate the charge remaining on the battery using light emitting elements or LEDs are known as well. For example, a technology exists that attempts to save power by using sets of multiple LEDs the number of which corresponds to the remaining battery power; when the battery is being used, the charge remaining on the battery is indicated by lighting up the appropriate number of LEDs corresponding to the remaining charge, but when the battery is not being used, only a single LED indicating the highest charge remaining blinks on and off intermittently.